


Shadows Of The Past

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Shadows Of The Past 'Verse [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Deceit, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to Curiosity. Post ROTF. Will is starting to feel pressured by Sarah and Robert to reveal that he is a transformer, but he is fine with everyone else being unaware of this. That changes when the Stunticons arrive on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro, I do not own it or any references made to Madacascar. Will's name is the same as it in English as Cybertronian because it is easily translatable, referring to one's strength of character.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

:Memory Log:

I shuttered my optics once, then twice, then thrice, to make sure I was seeing and had just heard right. Laying on five medical berths were five mechs of varying colors and still offline. They were all grounders and I felt rather indignant that my Sire couldn't have at least given them wings, though if I said that, his sparkling or not, I'd probably end up losing my own wings.

The largest one was black and purple-like 'Warp, only not not winged, or as pretty-a flashy yellow one, a dark gray one, a deep red one, and the last being blue and white.

I looked over at my Sire. "So you mean to tell me that because I wanted friends, you made me some?" I summarized.

"I saw an opportunity and I used it to make an elite combiner team." My Sire said. "You're needs are irrelevant to me." he added gruffly.

My Carrier boldly patted my Sire on the cheek plate. "Aww, you're so sweet to think of our sparkling's needs. No matter how much you deny it." he said in a sickly sweet tone.

My Sire wrapped an arm around my Carrier's waist. "I'd offline you if you were any other mech, but I have other ways to deal with you." My Carrier purred with what sounded like anticpation, wing's quivering.

I let out a noisy intake to get their attention before they started to interface right on the floor, and I so did not want the image burned into my processor. "So what did you make them like?" I asked wandering over to the gray one, leaning in close to examine him.

I heard a switch behind me being turned on. "Overbearing, like you." I threw him a glare before feeling two arms suddenly wrap around my waist and pull me down. "...and perhaps I over did the protection programming."

"Ya think?" I hissed as I tried to pull myself from the gray mech's grip, but one of his servos sudddenly found it's way to my wing struts and I shivered. "Hey! No touchy my wings you ground pounder! I don't know you like that!"

"Would you like to?" The gray mech purred in a strange accent.

"Why did you think making my sparkling's friends molesters would be a good idea?" My Carrier sounded amuse, disgusted, and annoyed. All at the same time.

"Our sparkling is rather...flirtatious, and this way he'll stop bothering my troops." My Sire explained.

"I am not flirtatious!" I cried indignantly. "I just like the way some of them look. I'm still a virgin even!" I yelled and pushed down on the dark gray mech. "Now let me go!" I felt a large servo grab me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me from the gray mech rather roughly. I was dropped on my aft and I looked up to see that it had been the big black and purple grounder that had pulled me off.

"Will." I turned my attention to my Sire. "These are the Stunticons, your...friends."

:End Log:

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey bro, you okay?" Robert asked sitting down beside me in the area of Diego Garcia for the soldiers.

I looked over at my adoptive little brother. "Just remembering something fom my past." I saw his eyes turn sympathetic.

Ever since N.E.S.T was formed to hunt down Decepticons still on Earth he knew how much it must have hurt me to help in my faction's destruction. "I pray to Primus that the Stunticons never come here." I whispered.

"Who are they?" Robert asked curiously.

I glanced around, and upon seeing that all the other soldiers were busy, I continued. "My Sire built them to be one of his elite teams, but also because I had complained about not having any friends. Before coming to Earth, I was closest to them, other than my Creators." I explained quietly.

"You're saying that your real old man built you friends?" Robert repeated shaking his head. "They as crazy as you?"

I smirked ruefully. "My Sire wanted them to be overbearing like me, so yes, they are 'Crazy' in a sense." I felt my mood dampen. Though they were crazy glitches, they were my crazy glitches.

Robert placed a hand on my shoulder. "Go home Will."

"What?" I asked surprise. Had I become so easy to read?

"You heard me, go home. I'll cover for you." Robert assured.

I nodded and ran out into the hall. I looked around, for people and cameras, and satisfied that I could see none, I disolved my holoform.

Doing this always felt funny, but I was sure I'd get used to it eventually. I felt my holoform reforming and looked up at the quaint two story house before walking up the porch. I looked into the reflective window in the door at my apperance. A tan, slightly muscled, light brown-haired army man with misty gray eyes stared back at me. The gray color of my optics were the only thing I had icluded in making my holoform, since it was a pleasant reminder that my Carrier had wanted me to be different. Unique.

I knocked on the door. "Honey, I'm home." I called, thinking back to one show I had watched while staying with the Epps.

I heard hurried footsteps and my darling Sarah answered the door, her beautiful blue eyes filled with disbelief as she reached out and grabbed my shoulder. To make sure I was really there. "Will?"

I smiled. "Do you know any other Decepticon who would ally themselves with humans?"

Sarah smiled as she playfully punched my arm. "As long as you'll always be my Decepticon."

I hugged her tightly. "Always." I loved Sarah because she was like me, yet so very different. She was stubborn and possessive like me, but could also be sweet and caring. Soemthing I could only do on my better days, since I still had Decepticon coding in me. And while I hoped most of it was from my Carrier, I also saw my Sire in me at times.

Sarah pulled back looking slightly depressed, her happy high had been short-lived apparently. "How long can you stay this time?"

I shrugged. "Maybe a good hour or so. And that's if Robert can come up with a good excuse. Not like the last time when he said I had diarrhea." I snorted. Sarah giggled. "It's not funny, I had to avoid the Hatchet all day just so he couldn't scan me to find out I wasn't human."

Sarah looked down as she led me inside the house. She never liked the fact that I was keeping the biggest secret of all from the Autobots. "You could always tell them you know." she said it in a whisper, but I heard her crystal clear.

"We've been over this Sarah," I really didn't like talking about this. "I may not be as violent as some 'Cons, but that won't matter if they find out I am a 'Con."

"Then why don't you just joing the Autobots like that Wheelie did?" Sarah questioned.

"Sarah, if I just suddenly up and join the 'Bots, not only will it make them distrustful of me, they could also want to know who my Creators are. And that would make them really suspicious of me."

"Were you Creators really that bad then?" Sarah questioned. She had heard what they were like from my own accounts of them rather than what other soldiers had described them as.

I gave her look, but before I could answer, a little voice screamed, "Dada!" and a little blond femme came stubling into view. My pride and joy, Annabelle. She was bigger than the average three year-old, but I chalked it up to her being a techno-organic.

I picked up our little femme. "How's my little princess today?" she giggled at the nickname. Little did she know how true it was.

I saw Sarah give me a look of her own that said,'We are so not done talking about this.' That look made me flinch.

My wife could be down right scary when she wanted to be. And was the scariest look yet.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending a wonderful hour of playing, "Paint Dada as many colours as you can," I had my holoform reappear at Diego Garcia, completely paint free of course.

I casually walked down the hall, waving at some soldiers politely. 'That's it Will,' I told myself, doing something from one of Annabelle's children movies that I had watched with her. 'Smile and wave.'

"Will!" I heard Robert call from behind me and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back man, 'cause that pissant Galloway's here looking for you." How in the Pits is that good news? "And I can't keep stalling for you."

I nodded. I really appreciated any time Robert covered for me so I could see my family. "Where is he?" Robert looked away uncomfortably. "Where is he Robert?" I asked more forcefully.

"In the hangar bay." Robert answered quietly.

I felt my eyes harden. "Where the Autobots are?" Robert nodded hesistantly, since brother or not, I was still a 'Con. A rather mello one, but even I could have a hotstreak. "That bastard's probably gonna try and humiliate me in front of the 'Bots and N.E.S.T." I paused for a moment. "I really should kill that bastard."

Robert patted me on the shoulder. "We all want to kill him. Though you know how much paperwork it would cause, not to mention you could get arrested."

I smirked darkly to myself. "The 'Bots will probably stop me before I can give him the aft-kicking he deserves." I really can't believe I'm really related to the Prime, as he is my "Uncle" as the humans call them. I almost had a spark attack when I found out he was here on Earth.

"The longer you keep this to yourself the more there gonna distrust you when they find out." Robert said quietly.

"If they find out." I corrected. "I'm not some easily replaceable mech like Wheelie, if the other 'Cons found out that I'm here they'll either try and kill me thinking I've gone traitor or "rescue" me thinking I'm a prisoner and appease my Sire. So believe me when I say it's better for everyone if no one knows I'm the Decepticon heir." I muttered.

"I know." Robert pointed out. "So does Sarah and our parents."

"Yes, but you all family." I placated just a bit at that, before I put on my game face. "It's time for me to go face that slagger Galloway." I said departing for the hangar bay. I heard Robert call out a quiet, "Good luck."

If that bastard wants a show, I'll give him a show.

I smirked darkly to myself again. Decepticon heir indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses"- Joyce Brothers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I stalked queitly into the hangar bay, my footsteps were light and my face completely devoid of any emotion. I saw Galloway looking around, irritation on his face-probably from waiting for me to show up. Good. I made my steps heavier so he could hear me.

"There you are Major," he sneered my rank hoping to get a bad reaction out of me, "it's a wonder I didn't kick you out of the military for your abysmal punctuality."

Normally I'd be yelling at him to shove it wear the sun don't shine, but not this time. I mentally patted myself on the back for taking a lesson from Soundwave. A mech could be absolutely terrifying without saying anything at all. It seemed to be having the desired effect because Galloway faltered slightly when I remained silent and blank-faced.

"Have you nothing to say in your defence Major Lennox?" Galloway sneered trying to incite my ire.

I remained silent.

I saw Galloway begin to sweat as other soldiers were taking notice of our one-sided confrontation. Well not for long. "I could have you kicked out for insurbordiantion!" he was getting desperate now. I would have been smirking if I wasn't in character.

Time to up the performance. "Then why don't you?" I questioned in a chilling monotonous voice.

Galloway flinched abck from my tone, but didn't cow. Damn. "Don't think I won't." his voice quivered.

Fear.

Bingo.

I recalled a memory of the Communcations Officer chewing out my Carrier. So channeling Soundwave I started on my monotonous rant, recalling what he said and changing some words to fit the situation. "I repeat: Why don't you then?" No answer. "Exactly. You can't because although you believe you have any real power over us, you don't. You're a second-rate hack. You can't go through with your threat, you know why? Because this operation is nothing without a leader and no one would take orders from you and would sooner commit treason than to do so. So then next time you threaten me I suggest you get your priorities straight as I will not stand around and let you waste my time."

I again gave myself a figurative pat on the back. Not once during my entire rant did I raise my voice or show any emotion.

It was so quiet in the hangar that a pin could be heard dropping. And once I had exited down the hall did I finally allow a wide malicious smirk to grace my lips.

I should really consider being an actor than a soldier. After all, I've been playing a human for almost three decades.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...that was so eery."

"I know, but did you see the look on Galloway's face? He looked ready to shit himself!"

"Who knew Will could be so scary."

"I swear the temperature dropped from his voice alone."

"Remind me never to piss Will off."

"Ahem to that, I'd rather have the guy raging than being all scary and quiet..."

I smirked to myself as I heard the other soldiers talk about what happened in the hangar bay. It seems news travels of my performance got around fast. I made my way into the control room, nodding politely at the soldiers as they saluted me.

I walked up to the console to contact General Morshower. His visage appeared the next klik. "General, I request a leave of absence."

"For what reason?" The General his surprise, but I could hear it in his voice.

I once again used my superb acting skills. "I have been missing my family terribly and it has been affecting my temper(1), no doubt you've heard."

"Yes, I have." Correction: News travels very fast. "Well Major Lennox, I think we can spare you a week or two."

I nodded, showing just enough excitement to make it believable. "Thank you sir."

"Oh, and Major?" The General called.

"Yes?"

"As amusing as it is for Galloway to get what's coming to him, try to tone down the Serial Killer voice. A calm you is a whole lot scarier than an angry you."

"Understood sir." I said before cutting the conncection. My excitement turned genuine.

A whole week with my family.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will?"

"Yes Sarah dear?" I called whimsically from washing today's dishes.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she picked up her car keys. "I need to get grociers, think you can watch Annie?"

I put on my best indignant face. "I'm shocked that you would think me incapable of watching our cute little sparkling." I huffed. It would have been more convincing had I not made it a point to exagerate my words.

Sarah kissed my cheek. "I know you can Will dear."she said heading to the door. "Try not to make a mess." she called over her shoulder, closing the door behind her.

I rolled my own eyes and finished up washing the dishes. While I let the dishes dry I found my sparkling colouring in her colouring book. "Is there anything you wanna do?"

Annabelle looked up at me before showing me her colouring book cover. "Play princess!"

I smiled. "Any preference?" I really didn't have a problem with morphing my holoform from male to female, since I really didn't have a definetive gender to begin with. And the only reason I choose a male holoform was because I had thought they were the dominat gender. I quickly found out though who the real dominant gender was on this planet.

Annie pointed at a pale-skinned princess on the Disney Princess coloring book. "Her!"

I nodded dutifully before walking into the bathroom to make sure I got it just right. Instead of a handsome army man, a beautiful woman with short silky black hair kept back in a red headband, dark shiny eyes, clear pale skin, and rosy red lips stared back at me. I changed my clothes into that dress she wore, only more modern. I turned myself into a modernized version of a kick ass Snow White. Am I good or what?

When I stepped back into the living room, Annie looked at the cover then at me several times before she nodded. She was oddly meticulous for a sparkling her age. Eh, I'll blame my Carrier's coding for that. "Even 'oice?"

I smiled beatifically. "Even the voice." I said in a high feminine voice.

Annabelle clapped and her smile widened, though it faded like dusk when she looked at my feet. "'Rong shoes."

I looked down to see my army boots insted of a pair of girly heels. I had no idea how the femmes could walk-let alone deal-with those hazards. "Annie, I'll trip." I got a pout as an answer. I sighed. "Half-way." I muttered and made my comfortable army boots turn into a pair of ruby slippers that were a close likeness to those from the Wizard Of Oz, only the heels weren't as high so I didn't trip. "How 'bout these then?"

Annie nodded. "Sing dada!"

I really should've seen this coming from a hic away. After all, I was Annie's literal barbie doll when I was at home. And I was a sucker for those turbo-puppy optics. "Sing what Annie?"

Annabelle pointed at another princess on the cover; a girl with long gold spun hair wearing a gold tiara and a pink gown. Princess Aurora. "Her song?"

Well, being a barbie doll meant mix 'n' match didn't it? Of course it did. It would make an interesting scenario for Snow White to be singing an Aurora song that's for sure. "Alright Annabelle, I'll sing her song." I moved slightly around while pretending that I was dancing with someone.

"I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar to me

Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom  
A beautiful princess fell in to a long deep sleep  
I've been dreaming about you

Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her  
So he could tell her how lovely she is

Wake me up..."

"Up dada!" Annabelle squealed holding her arms up waiting for me to pick her up.

With out missing a beat or breaking my dance I scooped Annabelle up in my arms. I held one of her little hands in one of my own, while the other was wrapped securely around her as I twirled around.

 

"I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar to me  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

Wake up me prince Charming

I've been dreaming about  
Wake me up prince Charming  
Make my dreams come true

Once upon a dream..."

I hummed gently and slowed down my dance as little Annabelle's head hit my shoulder and her body slumped. I looked down and saw that Annie had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself; when done properly those Disney songs made wonderful lullabies.

 

Laying my little princess down on the couch to let her rest more comfortably, I changed back from kick ass Snow White to just kick ass Will, and went back to the dishes. I figured I'd let them dry long enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sarah returned almost forty-five minutes later I helpe her bring the grociers in. She looked at sleeping Anniw questionably, then at me for an explaination. "What...?"

"Annie wanted me to play Snow White today." I said simply.

Sarah smiled in amusement. "And did princess Will like playing Snow White?"

 

I mock glared at her, even I thought it was funny. "It's prince Will to you honey." I said in a faux haughty tone. "And don't you forget it."

Sarah's smile widened before she chuckled. "So what does his highness want for supper tonight?"

I grinned as I unloaded the grociers from their plastic bags. "Actually, I was thinking of cooking tonight."

"So it's take out then." Sarah said abruptly.

"Hey!" I hissed indignatly. "My cooking's not that bad."

"You're pouting dear." Sarah said looking even more amused.

"Decepticons don't pout." I said turning away so she couldn't see my pout.

 

I smiled secretly to myseslf; oh how I have missed this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated"-Lamartine

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I had gotten back to Diego Garcia, my first thought was: I really should've asked for three weeks off. But even I knew better than to push my luck.

Those two weeks were the happiest weeks of my function recently. With Sarah, and Annabelle, I could relax without constantly looking over my shoulder or worrying about being found out, and I stored every second of it into a special place in my processor where I kept my most precious memories, right next to the memory of when I had learned to fly.

I must have had a relax countance because the soldiers I passed didn't greet me as formally as they did two weeks ago; where as they were wary of me because of my performace in the hangar bay.

I sauntered into the firing range and as I set up a target, I felt the memory of the very first time I ever fired a weapon surface.

:Memory Log:

I shuttered my optics up at my Carrier, then down at the small gun in my servos. "You're gonna teach me how to shoot?"

My Carrier nodded. "You need to learn this. Be lucky it is me teaching you this and not one of the officers your Sire was going to choose for you."

"I thought you didn't trust any of them around me?" I asked somewhat stupidly.

My Carrier gave me a patronizing pat on the helm. "That's entirely my point. Now," he turned the gun in my hands so it was at a proper angle, "as part of the aerial forces you'll be at the forefront of the battles."

"Is it true?" I asked upon hearing the word 'forefront.' "That those Autobots frontliner twins do some suicidal thing called," I searched my processor for the words, "Jet Judo?"

My Carrier gained a baleful countance. "What have you heard?" he demanded.

If I didn't know better I'd swear he almost sounded nervous. But that was crazy.

"That in battle those twins take down the seekers by using their jet packs to catch the seeker by surprise." I explained as my Carrier moved over to the console in the training room we were in. "Should I at all be worried about them when I go into battle?"

My Carrier let out a malignant cackle as he fiddled around with a dial and I was dimly aware of a door 'whoosing' open. "Those accursed twins even think of touching you, they'll be nothing but scrap metal when I'm through with them."

For some reason, my Carrier's threat of doing physical harm to the enemy was comforting. In a purely morbid way, it showed that my Carrier wouldn't let any harm come to me if he was there to corporeally prevent it.

"Will." I snapped my attention back to my Carrier. "I decided that the best way for you to learn to shoot, would be through trial and error."

I felt my energon chill. That didn't sound right. "What do you mean 'through trial and error'?" I repeated warily.

"What I mean is," he gestured impatiently to something behind me and I tunred to look over my shoulder plating at, at least 13 gray drones, "you will shoot the drones down and your trial will end when they are all deactivated."

"Will they shoot back?"

"Of course, it would be far too easy if they didn't fire back."

The drones raised their canons-for-servos, and my Carrier rushed out of the room with a quick, "Have fun" before they fired.

I let out an undignified screech as I was forced to ignite my thrusters and fly up into the limited air space to aviod the canon fire.

I re-phrase my earlier thought: my Carrier would prevent any corporeal dmage from being done to me unless he knowingly puts me in the danger himself.

...then again it could be punishment for when I painted his lab pink thinking he'd like it.

That's the last time I listen to anything Skywarp says. Ever.

:End Memory Log:

I shot at the paper target that we have to use. I never thought I'd actually miss those damn training drones. It did pay off when I went into battle for the first time.

My Carrier was dead on about those Autobot twins. They kept chasing me around the battlefield and I couldn't go two kliks without one of them trying to bring me down. There were a few close calls and I had the red and yellow paint streaks to scrub off my armour later on to prove it.

Just like with Prime, when I learned that Sideswipe would be coming to Earth, I nearly had a spark attack. When Sideswipe actually did arrive I had pinched my holoform arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The mech was different from what I had remembered of him. He had chosen an alt-mode with a silver paint job than a red one. He also seemed less lively and more dour. The biggest surprise for me was the fact Sunstreaker wasn't with him. And I had a feeling that was the reason he was acting the way he was.

That didn't mean my attittude toward him changed. No, quite the opposite. I tried to avoid him as much as possible and whenever I had to be in the same room with him I made damn sure never to turn my back to him. I knew I was being paraniod, and that him recognizing me while I was still in my holoform was impossible, but I knew that even as a mech I had been very unique because of my optic color.

No other Cybertronian-'Bot, 'Con, or Neutral-had misty gray optics. I checked.

Though my paranoia around him didn't lessen when he casually said that my holoform's eye color reminded him of someone. When I had innocently inquired who, he said, "Just some seeker newbie Sunny and I chased around," his optics then got suspiciously bright and continued to say, "In fact, the seeker's designation was Will also."

And that was when I had subtly changed the subject. But from then on I was a lot more careful about what I said whenever Sideswipe was around.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason completely out of my comprehension, I had always felt so giddy after doing target practice, or seeing someone handle their weapons so well. I had to forcibly beat down on my attraction to Ironhide because of this with cold, hard logic. One; he was an Autobot. Two; I was married. Three; I have five fiercely protective friends presumably still online back on Cybertron.

I had at least managed to tone it down to mere appreciation. There wasn't anything wrong with that, now was there?

"Major Lennox!"

I blinked my holoform eyes and looked over my shoulder at the blond Brit. "Yes Grham?"

"You're neede in the control room, Decepticon sightings."

I felt my face harden, my previously giddy mood gone like it never existed. "Sightings?" I repeated. "As in more than one of them?"

Grham nodded and I felt a knot begin to form in my holoform stomach.

I took off down the hall, trying to shake off the creeping feeling of forebodding. There's no way that it could be the Stunticons, right? After all, Grham had just said there were sightings, no specific number.

I was so lost in thought that I almost crashed into Robert as I rounded a corner. I immediately reeled back to avoid doing so. I was about to give him a quick greeting, but I saw the distraught state he was in. He looked like he hadn't gotten much rest, and his eyes were red and puffy, like how someone looked when they've been crying. "Are you okay Robert?"

Robert flinched and his expression was one of guilty fear. It was an expression I'd often seen on the faces os 'Cons when they had to report on the failure of a raid or some plan to my Sire. Robert was about to give me bad news.

"...It's about dad..."

In that moment, I felt as though all time had stopped around me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My spark hurt.

There was no other way to describe it. My spark was aching with grief. And while it wasn't the overwhemingly painful experience when my Sire had been offlined by the youngling Sam, it was pretty damn close. Because of the Decepticon sightingd I wasn't even allowed to grieve properly and had to coldly push it aside by telling myself that it was just an organic.

An organic who taught me what it meant to be human...'No Will,' I told myself harshly,'if you remember him now, it will only make it worse. Grieve later. You're a soldier, act like one.'

It may have been cold, but it kept me from falling apart in front of everyone. When I walked into the control room, I shouldn't have been surprised to see most of the 'Bots in here since the ceiling was high and the room being spacious. The only 'Bots that weren't present were the younger twins and Hatchet.

'Thankfully.' Was my only thought on the matter. I mean, I couldn't really do anything without Hatchet trying to scan me. Luckily for me I was crafty enough to get out of medical exams by making up intricate and believable lies about already having the exams done. If anyone didn't believe my lie, I'd morph into the doc I said did the exam and pull off another stunning performance.

As for why I don't really like being around the younger twins, well, they just really get on my nerves.

"So how many 'Cons we dealing with?" I asked making sure my voice had no quiver to it or sounded of any sorrow. I could grieve later.

"Five." Ironhide answered without looking away from the screen. "I'd recognoze those signatures anywhere. We're dealing with the Stunticons."

"Who are they?" Fig questioned.

"The Stunticons are five ground-based mechs who combine to form Menasor." Optimus explained.

"They're also crazy as slag." Sideswipe added.

"Location?" I asked.

On the outside I kept my posture stern and serious, my features being carefully schooled as to not betray how I was feeling on the inside. On the inside I was close to having a processor meltdown. What had started out as a perfectly perfect day had gone to the Pit. First I learn my adoptive father had died of a heart attack and now we are going to hunt down the Cybertronian equivelant of my best friends.

Life really sucks sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

I may have had to keep up the guise of a stern, serious soldier for most of my function, but who would've thought it's come in handy now? Especially when it took everything I had from that time and this time to not fall apart. I felt as though there was a great weight on my shoulders pushing down on me. That was exactly how the situation was like to me, all the weight of the recent news suffocating me, and no matter how much I tried, it wouldn't go away.

If I contacted them I'd run the risk of giving away the location of my real body-another reaason I was being anxious was because we were so close to where it was-but I didn't want anyone to get hurt because I was too scared to warn them to get away. So taking a cursory glance around at the other soldiers in my squadron as we stake out the area on the outskirts of Palm Springs.

Not only was I nervous because we were close to my real body, but we were close to my adoptive parents home. That made up my processor.

I kept everything the same on my holoform as I opened up a communications channel on the Decepticon Network. Please let this work.

:Motormaster, Wildrider, Dead End, Breakdown, Drag Strip, this is Seeker Will, do any of you copy?:

Nothing...nothing...not-

:...Will?: A strangely accented voice answered with hopeful disbelief. :You're still alive?:

:Wait, how do we know if it's really Will?: Another voice asked suspiciously.

:You want proof?: I questioned. :Fine, when you all first onlined Wildrider tried to interface with me. Breakdown and Dead End like being on the bottom. Drag Strip likes to echo it along your bond to rub it in your faceplates. And Motormaster, well, lets just say I found out why he's called that.: Hopefully these intimate details would get them to believe me.

The silence lasted a full 2 kliks before a dour voice spoke.

:It's Will, no one else would any of that.:

:Listen, I knows it's short notice and all, but you five need to get out of the area.: I said.

:You expect us to take orders from you after we thought you were dead all this time?: Motormaster growled, sounding angrier than usual.

I forced myself to say four words my Carrier taught me never to say. Much less to a ground pounder. :I'll owe you one.: I purred. I smirked at the pause and took my chance to add, :And if you get slagged, you won't be able to collect.:

Still, none of them needed to know that my real body will need a bit of work until it gets back into the condition there used to seeing.

:...you'd better be ready when I collect.: Motormaster growled before cutting the comm.

I turned my own off and an inward cheer. I still got it!

I tried not to smirk when we got the order to return to base came through because the signatures of the Stunticons mysteriously disappeared.

I then remembered on tiny issue with what I'd just done: Sarah. The Stunticons didn't know about Sarah, and Sarah didn't know about the full extent of my relationship with them(or my almost-crush on Ironhide).

Oh, shit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried not to panic as I trekked into the mess hall. I decided to do what I always do: Talk to Robert about my problems. He was better than a psychatrist sometimes. Added bonus being that it didn't cost me any credits-or money as it's called here. Though I was having a hard time finding him. And I got the feeling I was forgetting something. Something important.(1)

Still, Robert was human and still had to eat like any other human, and he'd have to come here eventually. I just eat for the enjoyment and purpose I found for it. Organic food it may be, but I can still take the essential nutrients from it to keep my holoform fueled so I don't have to waste any of my own power.

I frowned perplexed when I couldn't see head or shoes of Robert. So grabbing the shoulder of a passing soldier I asked, "Where is Robert?"

"The General sent him home on bereavement leave." he said.

I thought I felt my processor crash for a second as the memory of Robert telling me our dad had passed on seemed to slap me in the face. "Oh." I removed my hand and walked with an eery calmness to the nearest restroom.

I closed the door behind me and my legs turned to jello as I slid down the door, my eyes staring blankly at nothing as I tried to gain a grip on my sanity. This wasn't like with my Sire, where he had been brought back to life. No, adoptive father was organic, and organics are fragile. I had felt guilty when I found out my decision to give the Allspark to Sam had ended with both my Sire's and the Allspark's destruction. It didn't help matters when I remembered that it had been my shot to my Sire's chest that gave him the opportunity to destroy them both.

Yeah, I pretty much felt like slag about it for almost a month.

I still felt guitly about my adoptive father's death though. Why hadn't I seen it coming? Did he have any regrets about letting me stay all those years ago?

I'd never admit it aloud, but that thought had always terrified me. The thought that I was a regret. This fear had always been with me, even back on Cybertron. I had always tried to make my Creators proud of me-even when I had become a rebellious aft-and not make them regret making me.

When I had first started my life on Earth, that need to make my Creators proud shifted to making my adoptive parents proud. I had toned down seeker haughtiness by compairing them to my Creators, and had been pleasantly surprised at both their similarities and differences.

My adoptive parents weren't as rough around the edges as my Creators and they were respective to each other. That isn't to say weren't respective to each other. Back then they were at least civil to each other and their relationship was-what was the word? Oh, yes-Love/Hate. And since the last I saw of them, it seemed to have gotten worse.

I felt another stab of guilt hit my spark. What if it was my fault? Motormaster said they had thought I was dead all this time; what if my Creators did too? Was that the proverbial last straw?

I buried my hands in my holoform hair, so many questions swirling around in my processor. Skywarp had joked on numerous occasions in the past that I was Thundercracker; that I think too much. I'd naturally rolled my optics at that, but now I was thinking he'd been at least partially right.

I shook myhead to regain control of my emotions. I wanted to unleash my 'Con programming and lash out, screaming about how unfair the world was.

But I didn't. Instead I pulled my knees up to my chest, buried my face into my knees and did something no self-respecting Decepticon would do.

For the second time in my entire life function; I cried.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I had gotten the date of the funeral from Sarah I had made it my top priority to make sure that I had nothing to do that day so my "Disappearance" wouldn't be so noticeable without Robert here to cover for me. I had double-checked the time and location from Sarah as well.

When the day of the funeral arrived, I made sure to triple-check the hall for any people or cameras before my holoform dissolved. When I reformed in the cemetary, I couldn't help but think, 'How appropriate' as I looked up at the sky.

It wasn't a cheery, cloudless, sunshiny blue sky day with birds singing or any of that other idyllic slag. No, it was dark and cloudy, like the sky also sad about this great injustice.

'It isn't fair.' I thought as I was forced to hide behind a tree as I watched the ceremony. 'I should also be over there, not standing here like an intruder.' Though that was a fault on my part.

When the Epps' had adopted me, I said that I didn't want anyone to know. "Why's that?" My adoptive mother had asked looking hurt. I had said, "Because it's no one's slaggin' business." My adoptive father had chuckled at that while my mother had flushed and scolded me on my language( I had no idea how she knew I was swearing(must be one of those 'Motherly Insticts' things)).

I watched as the casket was lowered into the ground and after some parting words, everyone started to leave. I looked down at my army clothes and boots and watched as they morphed into the more appropriate funeral black color. I took a deep breath as I made my way over to the grave, and already I could feel raindrops hit my holoform hair and face.

I kneeled down beside the grave and smiled sadly. "Hey dad, sorry I couldn't be with everyone." I chuckled wryly. "I'm starting to think that the whole 'I don't want anyone to know about me being adopted because it's none of their business' is starting to sound stupid after all this time." I took in another deep breath as the rain started coming down more heavily. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Even the embarrassing time you gave me 'The Talk'. And," I sniffed, my voice starting to crack with staticky emotion, "it's just gonna be really hard to never see you again." My vision blurred and I was aware of my tears mixing with the rain. "I love you dad, I'm sorry I just never thanked you for how grateful I am that you and mom gave me a chance."

I felt the rain stop pouring on me and looked up to see a black umbrella over me. I stood and turned around to face my mother. Her dark-skinned face was wrinkled from age, her dark greyed hair pulled back into a bun, and she was wearing the black and blue trimmed coat I'd given her for Mother's day. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she looked happy to see me. "You came."

I nodded noticing two figures in a short distance. Sarah and Annabelle were both standing under a blue umbrella Sarah was holding. She had a sad smile on her face as she held Annie with her other arm. I figured they were keeping their distance so I could talk with my adoptive mother. "How long have you been stading there?" I asked my mother.

She smile slightly. "Since about when you said 'The Talk'."

I felt my face flush. "Oh."

My adoptive mother placed a hand on my cheek and wiped my tears away. "No more crying honey." she said kindly.

"My spark hurts so much though." I said placing my hand over her smaller one. "How do I know that it wasn't my secret that caused his heart attack?"

My mother's face turned stern. "Now don't you think like that." she said. "He loved you like you were his own, and so did I." her face softened as she hugged me, not caring that I was dripping wet. I hugged back. "Always know that you will never be a regret to us. When we adopted you, we didn't see a Deceptiocon or even an alien. We saw a lost little kid who desperately wanted to belong."

I smiled ruefully as she seemed to have sensed what my troubles were mainly about. Motherly instincts indeed. "I'm technically older than you, dad, and Robert combined."

"No matter how old you or Robert get, or are," she gave me a sly look, "you will always be my babies."

I felt my spark lift at her words. She and dad loved me. It also took away any remaining doubt or guilt I had about this. I pulled back from the hug smiling. "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

My mom gave me a withering glare. "I may be old, but I'm as spry as a youngin'."

I chuckled at that. She really could have passed for a youngling in spirit with her youthful energy. It made me almost envious of the fact I had spent my youngling years running from Autobots. Almost.

"Honey." Mom said bringing my attention back to the present. "Go to your family. Though you may want to consider freshing up that real body of yours, it's been getting rather dull and chipped since I last checked in on it."

I kissed my mother on the cheek. "Alright mom." I moved out from under the umbrella and made my way over to Sarah and Annabelle. I pulled them both into my arms. "Hello Sarah, Annie."

"How are you Will?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Dada better?" Annie asked.

"Honestly? I'm feeling better." I answered truthfully. "At first...you don't wanna know what I was feeling then."

Sarah kissed my on the lips. "Well I'm glad your feeling better."

I saw Annie had made a face of disgust at the kiss. "What is it Annie?"

"You have cooties now!" she exclaimed reeling back.

I chuckled and I kissed her on the forehead. "Well so do you now." Annabelle looked at me in horror. "Just kidding."

I felt my mode sober out again when I stepped back. "I'll see you two when I get a chance."

"Don't take too long." Sarah said. "We miss your burnt eggs." she shook her head. "How you managed to burn eggs I'll never know."

I felt my face soften as I looked at her affectionately. "I don't know either." I said before dissolving my holoform, the last thing I saw being Annie waving at me...or was it at both me and her grandma?

Speaking of which, I'd think my Creators would freak if they ever found out I favoured my organic parents over them.


End file.
